YUNJAE's WORLD : ROOM AND SOFA
by RulesBreaker13
Summary: Content : Chapter 2 of ROY, dan tambahan. Ada apa dengan YunJae? tidak ada. Mereka tetap eternal couple. Yakin? Ya. Tanyakan saja pada Rhein, ia tahu SEGALANYA *menyeringai*. I dare you to use your official account. Critics and suggests allowed. THIS IS FICTION. TWO-SHOOT.


**Warn : Saya memutuskan untuk mem-post ulang fiksi ini dalam bentuk sebuah FF two-shoot terlepas dari fiksi 'Reality of YunJae'. Jadi fiksi ini berisi chapter 2 dari 'Reality of YunJae' dengan tambahan tulisan.**

**MENERIMA SEGALA BENTUK REVIEW**

**BUT I ****DARE**** YOU TO ****USE**** YOUR ****OFFICIAL ACCOUNT**** ^_^**

SEMUA YANG TERTULIS ADALAH FIKSI MURNI KARANGAN SAYA KECUALI BEBERAPA HAL DI BAGIAN BAWAH (temukan sendiri)

Enjoy! Nggak enjoy? Kritik aja, nggak papaaaaa :D

**RHEIN**

**13.03.13**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini suhu udara rendah, maklumlah musim gugur, beberapa hari kedepan salju mungkin akan turun. Menengadah ke atas langit memperhatikan awan yang berarak teratur. Tidak tebal, hanya mendung yang merata. Sesekali hembusan angin menerpa wajah, membuat berkali-kali menaikkan kerah jaket menetralisir suhu.

Terbayang di kepalaku apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua jika udara dingin seperti ini melanda Seoul. Kulangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar mencapai tempat tujuan.

Kenalkan, saya Rhein. Saya perempuan, berada di tingkat 2 Seoul Senior High School. Perawakan? Biasa saja, tapi orang bilang sih imut, haha.

Aku seperti gadis biasa pada umumnya dengan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, lomba-lomba, PR, guru killer, crush, jatuh hati, patah hati, jatuh cinta lagi -_-

Membuka rahasia sedikit, aku FUJOSHI.

Orang biasa akan melihat diriku dengan biasa pula. Namun jika para fujoshi yang lain mengetahui hal ini, aku yakin mereka akan sangat berharap untuk bertukar posisi denganku.

Tebaklah, haha.

Benar?

Salah?

Ya, tetanggaku –tepatnya tetangga apartemenku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Bukan itu saja, terkadang Jung Yunho menginap di apartemen Kim Jaejoong atau yang lebih akrab kusapa Boo-sshi. Intinya, tetanggaku adalah the eternal couple yang sering dibicarakan para fujoshi, YUNJAE COUPLE. Bahagia? Tidak, karena aku sudah mimisan duluan.

Kembali kurapatkan syal berwarna merah kotak-kotak yang melingkari leherku. Terlihat di depan sana halte dengan tujuan bis apartemenku. Tak perlu menunggu lama menunggu bis datang, tepat waktu. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Entah, namun aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Itulah alasan aku memilih tempat duduk pojok kiri paling belakang.

"_In__my heart in my soul nayege sarangiran  
Ajig osaeghajiman uh uh babe  
Isesang modun gor noyege jugoshipo ggumesorado__..._". Kulantunkan sebaris lirik lagu TVXQ di jaman dulu, sebelum mereka berpisah.

Mereka memang sudah berpisah, namun tidak dihatiku.

Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir ketika mengingat SMS dari Boo-sshi siang tadi,

'_Rhein-a, hari ini appamu datang. Cepatlah pulang, oke!'_

Seketika aku tersedak mengetahui hal ini. Selama dua bulan ini yang kutahu jarang sekali Yunho-sshi berkunjung ke apartemen Boo-sshi. Bagaimana tidak senang? Mungkin saja ada _fans service?_ Karena hal ini aku bergegas pulang setelah bel sekolah berdentang, dan di sinilah aku berada, mengamati jalanan kota Seoul yang semakin ramai menjelang malam.

Sedikit kujelaskan, aku mengenal Boo-sshi secara tidak sengaja. Ketika mendengar ada orang baru di apartemen sebelah, eomma dengan semangat menyambut mereka. Ia menyuruhku untuk mengantar kimchi spesial untuk tetangga baru kami. Tak ada firasat apa-apa, hanya ketika tetangga baru tersebut membuka pintu seketika aliran darahku berhenti. Tahu apa yang kulihat?

_Setelah mengetuk pintu apartemen tersebut tiga kali, pintu terbuka, tersembullah sebuah kepala berambut blonde dengan sedikit acak-acakan._

'_Ye?', kata orang itu._

'_Mian mengganggu, saya tetangga di sebelah kanan. Ini ada sedikit kimchi dari eomma untuk anda...eeung...', Rhein menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa tidak yakin akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak mengetahui, siapa nama manusia tersebut?_

'_Kumohon jangan berteriak...aku...mmm...Kim Jaejoong', ternyata ia seorang lelaki. Jaejoong tersenyum kaku mendapati Rhein yang tersentak. Siapalah yang tidak mengenal dirinya?_

'_Kau mengenalku kan?', tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil tersenyum dan membuka pintu apartemennya lebar setelah beberapa saat Rhein tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berteriak atau membuat keributan._

'_Y-ye... t-tentu s-saja...yun...y-yunjae...YUNJAE COUPLE!', Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat Rhein yang kini menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan Rhein sendiri masih tersentak akan kenyataan yang berada di depan matanya._

'_Wae Boo?', sebuah suara bass menginterupsi mereka. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara di belakangnya lalu kembali menghadap Rhein, terlihat sekali pipi putih mulusnya bersemu merah._

_Rhein mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berharap ia tak salah lihat. Jung Yunho, sang leader TVXQ berada di belakang Jaejoong tanpa memakai busana hanya celana tiga perempat memperlihatkan kulit coklat dan abs yang tercetak sempurna sedang mengeringkan rambut basah dengan handuk di salah satu tangannya. Rhein sudah cukup sadar akan sebuah bite mark yang berada di ehemdadaehem kekar itu._

_Jaejoong meneguk ludah gugup. Jelaslah sudah, ternyata gadis muda ini melihat Yunho di belakangnya. Apa mungkin ia YunJae shipper? Tadi ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, pikir Jaejoong._

_Dan Rhein? Ia cukup 'tahu' darimana dan bagaimana sebuah bite mark tercetak sempurna di dada bidang seorang Jung Yunho._

'_E-eh, ada tamu rupanya. Jae-ah, kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk?', tanya Yunho kaku setelah menyadari situasi._

'_Appa...eomma...Yunppa...Jaemma...', Rhein tanpa sadar mengatakan itu lirih. Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong gantian tersentak._

_Jelas sudah, gadis muda di depan mereka adalah YunJae shipper._

Sejak saat itu aku sering mengunjungi apartemen mereka. Entah ketika Yunho-sshi ada atau tidak karena jadwalnya yang sibuk dengan TVXQ. Mereka pun memperbolehkanku untuk memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'appa' dan 'eomma' terkadang.

Aku salut dengan mereka. Di tengah keadaan tidak dalam satu grup dan berbeda jadwal tentunya, mereka adalah pasangan yang harmonis. Jung Yunho yang tampan dan Kim Jaejoong yang memikat.

Di depan mereka terkuaklah jati diriku sebagai seorang fujoshi, tak mengapa, aku tak menyesal.

Hampir 5 bulan aku mengenal mereka. Ini anugrah. Namun sati yang masih membuatku penasaran. Begini, aku sering membaca FF YunJae dengan banyak rating. Ada yang M, BDSM, MPREG, T, K+, dan lain-lain.

Jujur saja aku mengharapkan mereka berbuat _'sesuatu'_ ketika aku bersama mereka. Namun entah, sepertinya mereka sangat bisa untuk berakting normal. Benar-benar mengesalkan.

Baru saja tadi di sekolah aku membaca sebuah FF berjudul _'Warm Winter'_. Intinya, cuaca yang dingin membuat mereka melakukan hal yang iya-iya -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini aku berjalan melewati lobi apartemen menuju lift ke lantai 5 dengan tidak sabar.

"Boo-sshi...!", ujarku sambil mengetuk pintu apartemen nomer 123 tersebut. Tak berselang lama pintu terbuka dan aku masuk.

"Rhein-ah, bahkan kau belum mengganti seragammu. Apa kau sudah izin eommamu?", selidik Boo-sshi.

"Kau kan eommaku Boo-sshi",

"Aish~ Vera-sshi akan marah jika kau tak minta izin padanya. Setidaknya ganti bajumu dulu, toh Yunho juga belum datang. Dan jangan memangilku 'Boo-sshi', Yunho sedikit sensitif akhir-akhir ini", jelas Jaejoong.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan izin eomma. Tapi...Rhein juga kangen Boo-sshi...", kataku merengut.

"Aigoo anak eomma manja sekali...sini eomma peluk", lalu terjadilah pelukan itu. Rasanya hangat sekali. Hmm...aroma Jaejoong-sshi begitu manis. Maskulin iya, feminin iya juga. Ditambah sweater tipis yang kini ia gunakan, rasanya tidak rela melepas pelukan dengan eomma Jaejoong tersayang.

"Ehem...", sebuah deheman membuat pelukan kami terlepas. Ini bukan selingkuh. Aku sudah menganggap Boo-sshi eommaku sendiri selain karena dia pintar masak, ia juga pelaku utama dalam kasus YunJae couple.

"Hehe, mian appa...ini aku kembalikan Boo-sshi", tersenyum kecil sambil mendorong Jaejoong-sshi ke arah lelaki tegap yang berdiri di living room yang sedang bersedekap.

"Rhein-ah, berhenti memanggil Boo-ku dengan sebutan itu. Itu panggilan sayangku. Mengapa kau tak mau mengerti?", Yunho mengusap kepalaku sedikit kasar, aku hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengambil alih tas plastik putih yang berada di tangannya. Hm! Pizza!

"Eeung...appa terlihat tampan sekali sore ini, serius", elakku sambil mengacungkan jari membentuk _'peace'. _Tapi aku tidak bohong, jas kasual berwarna hitam membungkus tubuh tegapnya dengan apik ditambah dalaman kaos berwarna hitam dan jeans hitam. (bayangkan saja tatanan rambut Yunho seperti ini

[ganti kata'DOT' dengan /TEbQIsjuC6 ]

"Pizza itu untukmu jika kau pulang dan ganti baju sekarang", ujar Jaejoong sambil mendorong Rhein lembut menuju pintu.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang. Awas ada yang menyentuh pizza-ku", aku mendelik kesal pada Yunho-sshi karena tertawa melihatku yang merengut sambil memakai sepatu.

"Jaejoong-sshi, kau terlihat menggiurkan sekali dengan baju itu, hihihi", aku terkiki pelan melihat wajahnya yang merona berbanding terbalik dengan rona merah wajah Yunho-sshi yang kesal

(bayangkan Jaejoong seperti ini :

[ganti kata 'DOT' dengan /umpK8lJzUC ]

"Arasseo arasseo. Anak kecil, cepatlah ganti baju sana!", hardik Yunho-sshi dibalas kekehan olehku.

"Cuaca di luar dingin sekali, bukan begitu? Yunho-sshi, Jaejoong-sshi, kalian tahu tadi di sekolah aku membaca salah satu FF karya YunJae shipper...dalam FF itu mengisahkan kalian berbagi kehangatan di cuaca yang dingin. Entah apa maskud berbagi kehangatan itu...kuharap sih aku bisa menyaksikannya", ujarku dengan wajah sepolos mungkin. Entah darimana kata-kata itu ada, meluncur begitu saja. Salahkan otakku yang pervert ini.

"Aigoo...", Rhein melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sepenuhnya ia tenggelamkan di bantal sofa menahan malu. Sedangkan Yunho terlihat salah tingkah, terlihat dari cara bicaranya yang tergagap.

"Y-yaaa! B-bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja kami akan melakukannya!", balas Yunho dengan nada gusar. Seketika Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya sambil melongo, pun Rhein.

"Y-yun...apa yang kau bicarakan...", Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung baju Yunho sambil menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, sama dengan gesture ketika ia tertawa, manis sekali.

"M-mwo? Aish! Neo michin nom", Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Entah karena sudah lama tak bertemu BooJae-nya, pikirannya menuju ke arah pervert.

"Aku pulang sekarang...!", Rhein bergegas keluar dari apartemen YunJae untuk menghindari suasana canggung yang tercipta karena dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-sshi, bibirmu mengapa bengkak seperti itu?", tanya Rhein memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas perubahan bentuk bibir Jaejoong. Perasaan bibir Jaejoong tadi tidak semerah dan sebengkak itu, pikir Rhein.

"Apakah kau terkena sengatan lebah?", tanya Rhein lagi. Entah dia polos atau hanya berpura-pura

-_-v

"Y-ya, memang. Lebahnya besar sekali sehingga seperti ini", jawab Jaejoong kaku.

"Appa! Apa kau tau?", pandanganku beralih pada Yunho-sshi, namun ia malah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Habiskan dulu pizza-mu aegya, setelah itu baru bertanya". Yunho kemudian berdiri menuju westafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Yunho-sshi! Aku sudah kelas 2 senior high school...", elakku. Enak saja dipanggil bayi -_-

"Kau terlalu pendek untuk ukuran anak SMA"

"Aku imut!"

"Rhein-ah, Yunho-ah, jangan bertengkar terus", kata Jaejoong sambil pandangannya tidak beralih dari TV yang sedang menyala.

"Dia duluan yang mulai Boo,", Yunho menghampiri sofa dan duduk di samping Jaejoong. Aku yang berada di karpet bawah depan sofa hanya merengut sebal.

"Yunho-sshi, kau tahu tidak?", kataku sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin aku menonton drama berjudul Reply 1997 bersama teman sekelas",

"Oh, aku tahu drama itu," kata Jaejoong menyela.

"Memang ada apa dengan film itu?", balas Yunho.

"Di dalamnya banyak sekali hint-hint mengenai hubungan kalian...", jawabku.

"Hah?! Jadi hubungan kami sudah tereskpos? Bagaimana bisa? Ishh", Yunho mengabaikan TV dan beralih duduk di karpet bersamaku.

"Yaa Jung Yunho! Lalu kenapa? Kau tak suka hubungan kita diketahui orang lain?", kini Jaejoongpun tertarik.

"Tidak Boo...hanya saja kau tahulah keadaan sekarang...mengertilah posisiku...", dengan lembut Yunho mengelus paha namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum. Aku yang melihatnya menginginkan lebih (?) #plakk -_-

"Arasseo Yunnie..."

"Memang ceritanya tentang kami?", sepertinya Yunho sangat tertarik dengan obrolanku.

"Yaaaa begitulah. Aku menuliskan beberapa hint di akunku melalui ", jawabku.

"Lalu? Apakah ada tanggapan? Aku penasaran..."

"Aku ingin melihatnya", kini Jaejoong pun beralih duduk di karpet juga.

Melihat mereka tertarik seperti itu, aku mengambil laptopku dan menyalakannya. Setelah tersambung dengan wi-fi apartemen, aku log in di dan membuka tulisan dengan judul _YUNJAE's WORLD : Reality of YUNJAE_.

Beberapa saat mereka membaca sambil beberapa kali mengusap tengkuk yang kutahu tidak gatal -_-.

"Kau ini benar-benar...", Yunho menatapku dengan gemas lalu mencubit pipiku.

"Yaaaa! Appo -_-", kutepis tangan besarnya itu _'sentuhkan tangan kekarmu itu ditubuh Jaejoong-sshi saja kenapa'_ pikirku sebal.

"Huwahahahahaha", Jaejoong tertawa dan mengundang perhatianku dan Yunho.

"Aku ingin melihat tanggapan mereka," ujar Jaejoong setelah tawanya mereda. Dan kumunculkan kotak review.

_My beauty jeje __2/28/13 . chapter 1_

_Kyaa..mw nonton kalo gitu..kok gk diceritain Yunje sm junhee nya jadian gak? Hiks...trus temen sekelasnya Tadi apa kabarnyah...hayodonk nak..umma msh pengen diceritain.. :p_

Aku membalasnya, _'Junhee sama Yunje nggak jadian umma...temen sekelasku lagi nggak papa kok ._. Masa ya kemarin kita sekelas berenang di Suncity pool, si Sat(seme) jemputin Ar(uke). Padahal kalau berangkat sekolah juga sendiri-sendiri'_. Klik! Aku menekan enter dan balasan review keluar.

"My beauty jeje?", Jaejoong menggumam pelan.

"Hahaha, dia eomma Jae-sshi. Kau tahu, eommaku juga punya akun di FFN ini", jawabku polos.

"Ige mwoya, micheosseo", Yunho mengurut pelipisnya,

"Jadi di kelas kau mempunyai teman yang seperti kami ini?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak kurasa. Mereka straight, tapi terlalu dekat. Kemana-mana selalu bersama, satunya tipe uke dan satunya tipe seme. Jadilah aku sering menjodoh-jodohkan mereka", kataku.

"Lalu Ar dan Sat, apa tanggapan mereka?"

"Mereka adem ayem, malah biasanya memberi fan service ._.", jawabku polos.

_Kyuubi kim __2/28/13 . chapter 1_

_Chingu nyari partner Jambak2an?  
Ayo ma aq eukyangkyangkyang...  
Aq mw nonton...  
Judulnya apa chingu?_

Aku mengetik_, 'Iya nih chinguuuu XDD butuh banget untuk pelampiasan :3 judulnya REPLY 1997. Selamat nonton yaaa ^_^'_

"Itu kan cara tertawa Junsu...", gumam Yunho pelan,

"Pabboya! Semua orang juga tahu Jung", Jaejoong menjitak kepala Yunho yang meringis.

_yunhoism __2/28/13 . chapter 1_

_._._

"Apa maksudnya dia berkomentar seperti itu?", tanya Yunho

"Aku juga tidak tahu appa...", mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

_Lee Kibum __2/28/13 . chapter 1_

_waduh sy blm pernah ntn replay 1997_

tp aku bisa bayangin betapa senang.a ntn drama yg dbsk msh berlima

Aku menulis, _'Segera nonton kawaaan! Bagus loh ^_^ _

_Iya ya :" tapi DBSK always 5 kok~ KEEP THE FAITH ^_^_

"Yun...", aku menoleh pada Jae-sshi dan mendapati matanya sedikit memerah.

"Sssh... gwaenchanha Boo...jika takdir, aku yakin kita akan kembali berlima...", ujar Yunho menenangkan. Aku menghela nafas berat, masalah mereka memang sangat berat...

_Milia Schiver __2/28/13 . chapter 1_

_hya! jadi pengen nonton film itu! XD jgn" yg buat crita.a YJS lagi.. *ditabok* ne eonnie, ayo kita kenalan! XD #ehh #plakk_

Aku membalas, _'Iya! Kali aja ya :3 saya sih berharap begitu...wkwkwkw_

_Ayok deh kenalan XD PM maybe? Aktif twitter nggak?'_

"Hanya itu saja Rhein-ah?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak, masih ada... ini dia...", aku membuka review berikutnya.

_TiGarini __3/1/13 . chapter 1_

_yunho kayaknya suka drama itu juga kan,dia bahkan pengen nyanyi all for you (ost reply 1997 by seo in guk&jung eunji) to propose his lover someday astagaa banget sumpah. ada lagi drama yg yunjae banget,pemeran utamanya namanya YOONJAE juga,kalo gak salah sih judulnya BIG ya? dan yg bikin sahabatnya yunjae bahkan yunho sempet dateng ke lokasi syuting,jadi mikir itu drama pesenan yunho yaa *say that i'm delusional but i don't care*_

Aku dan Jaejoong-sshi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tersangka utama, Jung Yunho. Lelaki tampan yang kami pandangi malah bersiul acuh.

"Apa lihat-lihat?, ujarnya.

"Ya! Appaku yang tampan...apa yang dibilang readers ini benar atau tidak?", balasku sewot.

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?", balasnya sambil memeletkan lidah.

"Eommaaa...huwaa", aku memandang Jaejoong-sshi dengan pandangan _'jinakkan beruang liarmu jebal'_

"Yun..."

"Wae Boo?"

Sejenak aku kesal kepada mereka berdua. Hell -_- pandangan Yunho yang tiba-tiba melembut, dan doe eyes Jaejoong-sshi yang memikat. Seakan-akan diruangan ini hanya mereka berdua. Bahkan sepertinya mereka tidak sadar aku berada di antara mereka.

Dengan malas kucondongkan punggungku ke belakang, bersandar pada sofa dengan posisi laptop masih berada di pangkuanku. Entah samapai kapan mereka akan berpandang-pandangan terus seperti ini.

'_Huh! Ciuman saja sekalian'_, ujarku dalam hati.

Berdebar, entah mengapa. Selalu seperti ini. Jung Yunho yang tampan, Yunho-ku. Yunnie. Garis rahangnya yang tegas, bibirnya yang tebal di bawah dan matanya yang mengintimidasi membuatku jatuh sepenuhnya pada lingkup cintanya. Kusanggahkan sebagian berat badanku pada tangan kiri, begitu pula dengannya menggunakan tangan kanan. Detik berlalu seiring lolosnya jarak diantara kami.

Bisa kucium aroma maskulinnya yang menguar. Perasaan hangat yang selalu menjadi selimut tidurku. Masa bodoh dengan jenis kelamin kami. Tempat dimana aku bisa bermanja dan mengeluh (serta melenguh #dor) adalah dalam dekapan lengannya. Desiran darah mengalir membawa sunggingan senyum kecil di sudut bibirku.

"Jae-ah, pipimu merona. Kau manis sekali", suara bassnya menggetarkan sisi hatiku.

Di sisi lain ingin rasanya kutonjok wajah tampan itu. Malu mengakui bahwa hatiku kini berdebar keras, membawa sebagian darah menjalar di pipi putihku.

"Yunho bodoh", ujar Jaejoong mendengus lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Tujuannya adalah dispenser, kering sekali kerongkongannya. Berdebar ternyata bisa menguras tenaga~

"Hahahahahahahaha...Jae, kau harus lihat tampangmu tadi, seperti ingin dicium", Yunho tergelak mendapati Jaejoong yang gusar itu.

"Hosh hosh...aku tidak kuaaat TT_TT", pandangan Jaejoong dan Yunho segera terlaih pada satu manusia terabaikan dalam ruangan.

"Ups,", Yunho menuup mulutnya sengaja, berpura-pura kaget.

"A-a...eeung...Rhein...ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan...jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh", berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, susana yang diciptakan Jaejoong malah tidak enak.

"Sejujurnya aku malah berpikir bagaimana jika kalian berciuman diatasku tadi...", Rhein berkata lirih sambil menetralisir degupan jantungnya. Ia merasa konyol, kenapa harus dia yang deg-degan?. Tapi momen barusan tadi terekam jelas di otaknya. Bagaimana Jaejoong dan Yunho yang masing-masing berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya mencondongkan badan dan saling menatap intens. Betul kata Yunho, _'Raut wajah Jaejoong-sshi seperti ingin di cium'._

"Maaf Rhein-a, aku lupa kau masih berada di sini...", Jaejoong meneguk satu kali air dalam gelasnya lalu beranjak kembali ke tempat semula.

"Tapi aku tidak, aku sadar memang sejak tadi Rhein di sana...Boo, sudah lama kita tidak memberi fans service, bukan?", sebelum Jaejoong sempat mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Rhein, Yunho terlebih dulu memeluknya dari belakang. Pinggang ramping Jaejoong kini dalam rengkuhan leader tampan TVXQ.

_Demi Changmin yang akan menjadi mempelai pria author! Rhein sempat melihat seringai tipis di ujung bibir sexy Jung Yunho tampan._

"Yunho...lepaskan...", Jaejoong terlihat menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukan Yunho, yang makin lebar seringainya.

"Tak sadarkah kau geliatanmu itu menggesek sesuatu di bawah sana, hmm?", kini Yunho malah memejamkan matanya. Entah, mungkin meraskaan friksi nikmat (?).

"A-a...a-aku tidak apa-apa...ya...lanjutkan saja, he-eh", antara sweat drop dan penasaran dan hati membuncah, Rhein menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiak gatal. Apalagi sesudah ini?. Antara merutuk dan mengharap lebih, ia berkali-kali meminta maaf dalam hati untuk eommanya karena hal ini.

Di lain pihak Jaejoong menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan. Sempurna sudah blushing-nya.

Perlahan dan lembut Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di atas karpet membentang tepat di depan Rhein. Apa yang ada dipikiran Yunho saat itu? Hanya Yunho yang tahu.

Beberapa kali Rhein menelan ludah gugup.

Di seberang sana Jaejoong tak dapat berpikir, ia tak kuasa.

Yunho yang berada di atas Jaejoong menatap kekasihnya intens. Tak se senti pun tatapan tajamnya lalai menyusuri ciptaan tuhan terbaik menurut versinya.

'_Terus saja ia menggodaku seperti ini!',_ Jaejoong menggerung dalam hati. Kesal akan perlakuan Yunho yang serba tanggung. Nafas hangatnya yang berat menggelitik permukaan kulit wajah dan leher serta telinganya yang sensitif.

"Jung...Jae...Joong...", desahan berat meluncur lambat dari bibir sexy Jung Yunho.

"Nggh...", meloloskan sebuah erangan frustasi dari namja cantik dibawahnya. Jaejoong mengaluhkan pandangannya ke arah kanan, menghadap Rhein.

Antara masih sadar, sweat drop, da menahan mimisan, bola mata Rhein bergerak gelisah. Antara ingin lihat dan tidak.

'_Terimakasih sudah datang dalam hidupku Kim Jaejoong, aku mencintaimu'_, desis Yunho dalam hati. Aroma maskulin bercampur manis –entah, aroma belabel 'Jaejoong' mungkin lebih tepat menggambarkan aroma yang kini memenuhi rongga dada dan pikirannya.

Pandangan intensnya berubah sayu semakin ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Sekelebat kejadian suram di masa lalu menari-nari mengganggu.

'Cup...'

Jemari lentik semakin kuat mencengkram baju bagian depan seseorang yang menindihnya, merasai aliran hangat dari bagian tubuhnya yang kenyal.

Jung Yunho mencium lembut pipi Jaejoong. Begitu lembut hingga dunia berhenti berputar rasanya, meluberkan rasa cinta diantara keduanya.

Ciuman itu lembut, hingga merinding.

Setetes air mata lolos dari ujung mata doe Jaejoong. Salahkan Yunho yang membat keadaan menjadi haru begini.

"Mmmh...Jae...", desahan sayang terucap dari seorang Jung Yunho. Berkali-kali ia menciumi pipi putih mulus yang dengan bangga ia akui sering merona karena dirinya.

Tidak ada nafsu dalam sikapnya kali ini. Yang ada hanya rasa sayang. Rasa ingin melindungi dan selalu memeluk tubuh di bawahnya.

"Yunh...aku tidak mencintaimu...", bisik Jaejoong ketika Yunho perlahan mengangkat wajahnya menjauh dari pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku juga tidak mencintaimu...Jae...", kini tak hanya Yunho, Jaejoong juga membalas tatapannya. Susah di deskripsikan, tapi tatapan mereka membuat hangat siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Ekhem...permisi...", sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Oh tuhan...mereka sweet sekali...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian ternyata tidak saling mencintai? Mengapa?", cecar Rhein.

Posisi sekarang saling berhadapan. Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Rhein.

Merasa bingung dengan percakapan mereka tadi. Berkata tidak mencintai? How can? Rhein tidak habis pikir.

"Coba kau nalar dengan otakmu nona Rhein", Yunho bangkit ke arah nakas dan bersandar di dinding sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Eomma...beritahu aku... ya ya ya", rajuk Rhein pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak mencintai berarti minus...saling tidak mencintai berarti minus kali minus, dan hasilnya adalah plus ( - x - = +)", jelas Jaejoong. Dan Rhein semakin tidak mengerti, sedangkan author mengerti, dan tidak tahu lagi dengan readers (?) _ v

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jja, kita lihat lagi komentar dari tulisanmu di FFN", ucap Jaejoong yang kini duduk di sofa bersama Rhein dengan tangan yang melingkar di lehernya. Yunho sih adem-ayem saja, ia _sangat mengerti _orientasi seksual Jaejoong, jadi ia tak mempermasalahkan.

_The DeVil's eyes __3/1/13 . chapter 1_

_ih tulisan ini ngelanggar guildlines, tentunya..._

tp itu urusan author dam admin pusat, do'a aja gk kehapus dsb deh...

buat aku sebagai reader...  
demi apa?  
serius?  
hoya jd uke?!

sumpah deh, yg rada2 menceng dan suka ngelakuin fan service tuh si L!  
walaupun di ff dia seme, tp menurut aku mukanya rada uke lah  
intinya: seorang Hoya, lead dance infinite! member infinute ter-manly! main drama jd uke!  
WTH!

dan aigoo itu si istri rada juga ya...

ck, nih film pasti gokil, tp aku mls downloadnya eh...,

"Jadi tulisanmu itu melanggar guildlines?", tatap Jaejoong menyelidik pada Rhein, yang ditatap salah tingkah.

"Biar saja, aku kan ingin menyebarkan cinta YunJae pada dunia", balas Rhein sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Jangan diulangi lagi...", sindir Yunho dengan PSP ditangannya. Rhein menggumam tak peduli, dan menulis,

_Iya kakak, Hoya jadi uke. Saya-pun kaget. Awal lihat Infinite saya pikir Hoya-lah yang paling manly. Tapi perasaan itu hancur seketika melihat betapa manis seorang Hoya T_T. Ahya, terimakasih doa nya _

Scroll terus ke atas,

_Ddeokbokkii __3/1/13 . chapter 1_

_Kekekeke ga tau saya ngakak aj baca'y .. Cerita'y bener2 tersalurkan thor .. Kadang ak sndiri jg gitu ,kalau ngeliat spasang namja,sring ak liatin baik2.. Aigoo kirain ak aja yg kaya gitu XD.._

Rhein tertawa dalam hati membaca review ini, pikirannya melayang pada sepasang sales ganteng di counter sepatu di sebuah mall yang biasa ia lewati bersama eommanya.

_Merry Jung __3/1/13 . chapter 1_

_Yunjae is forever real.. slm knl chingu.. bisa PM klo pngn knl.. hohooo_

Tanpa basa-basi Rhein meng-klik icon review dan membalasnya cepat.

_JungJaema __3/2/13 . chapter 1_

_eh emg da film kyk gt, kok q bru tau T.T#Katrok bgt  
jd pgn liat,mksh info.a n ending.a gmn ya?_

Rhein mengetik,

_Sayangnya Yoonjae tetap straight, tapi Junhee 'tetap'. Tapi dengan orang lain ._._

"Yaaa! Kau berharap Junhee dan Yoonjae berpasangan begitu?", interupsi Jaejoong dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Rhein.

"Dia kan fujoshi akut Jae...", timbrung Yunho.

_Naomi __2/28/13 . chapter 1 _

_Astagaa jelas sekali author ini bukan dalam katagori Fanfiction.  
Anda ini sebenarnya mau nulis apa? Curhat? Jeritan hati seperti yang anda tulis di summary anda dengan huruf kapital itu?! Anda tau? Anda hanya membuat seonggok sampah tak berguna!  
Anda itu salah memposting tulisan anda, di FFn ini hanya untuk menampung tilisan berupa fiction. Nah kalau anda?! Cih.  
Apa mau cari sensasi? ._.  
Well, menurut saya, kalau anda mau berkoar-koar tentang YunJae dan DB5K, maka tulislah kegelisahan anda, kesenenangan anda berupa untaian kalimat hingga membentuk sebuat fiction yang indah untuk pembaca.  
Kalau anda ini? Bikin malu fandom saja! Salah menempatkan sesuatu lg!  
HAPUS SAMPAH INI!_

"Waw...siapa yang menulis ini?", komentar Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Rhein khawatir.

"Boo-sshi, jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Dia tidak membunuhku kok, hahahahaha", Rhein tergelak puas melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya lucu.

Rhein membalas,

_Tulisan saya memang bukan fanfiction, tapi tetap saja sebuah tulisan berupa fiksi. Tolong dikoreksi._

_Ohh...tulisan saya seonggok sampah tak berguna ya? Wah, setidaknya tulisan saya bisa untuk latihan membaca mengenal alphabet loh, sungguh._

_Saya mencari sensasi? BIGNO._

_Menjadi untaian kata ya? Memang tulisan saya itu tidak berupa untaian kata? Haha._

_Tapi terimakasih sangat dari saya untuk anda, saya jadi terinspirasi untuk membuat fan fiksi yang lebih baik (saya rasa)._

_Ups! Maaf sudah meletakkan yang bukan pada tempatnya. Maaf ya ;)_

"Ck! Jadi cerita kami hanya seonggok sampah tak berguna?", dumel Jaejoong.

"Jae...sudahlah", timpal Yunho menenangkan.

_Guest __2/28/13 . chapter 1 _

_WOOOY INI BUKAN FANFIC DODOL!  
LU CURHAT LAGI DI MARI! NAJIS!_

"Rhein-a...tak tahu mengapa aku sangat ingin dodol sekarang", ujar Jaejoong tidak nyambung.

Rhein membalas,

_Ini memang bukan fanfic dodol, tapi fanfic jenang! (info : Jenang itu sejenis dodol Garut, tapi jenang berasal dari Kudus)_

_Shikawa __2/28/13 . chapter 1 _

_Aku belum liattt LOL_

Aiss.. Pengen liat..

Add fb ku aja...#plakk  
YJS... Kyaaaaa jadi penasaran..

Rhein membalas,

_Fbnya chingu apa ya? ._. Hehe_

Scroll Rhein semakin ke atas,

_nekun minnizer __2/28/13 . chapter 1 _

_q ud nontonnn...emag bnyak yg bilang klo mirip yunjae q nemu drama itu coz drecomendasi ma temen_

klo nydar..rumah yg dtinggali yunjae n junhee itu rumah yg sama ma dangerous love..HELLNO

duhhj knlan yuk..q g punya akun screenplay  
tw:shinkishinee  
fb:nekun yunjaechunsuminiezer  
IDLine:Nekun

Rhein menatap Jaejoong yang malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Rhein.

"Apakah yang dikatakan Nekun itu benar Boo-sshi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku lupa", jawabnya polos, Rhein mendecih kesal.

_hilda __2/28/13 . chapter 1 _

_#cengok  
Authornya gila ya? Curhat bu? wkwkwkwk please go to hell jusseyo._

"Huwahahahaha, dia mengataimu gila. Memang benar adanya...", seloroh Yunho melirik layar laptop. Sedang yang ditertawai meringis kecil.

_hoJoong __2/28/13 . chapter 1 _

_author salah post yaa? :O_

Rhein yang seang kesal mengetik cepat,

_Iya kali._

"Rhein-a...jangan cemberut. Atau kau tidak akan pernah kami berciuman", ancam Yunho tanpa dipedulikan Rhein. Ia sangsi akan ketahanan Yunho untuk menyerang Jaejoong #plak.

_Guest __2/28/13 . chapter 1 _

_Saya yg tadi review ngekritik anda, tp seperti ini type author yg tak mau masukan dari readernya. anda nyadar tidak sih? Kalau anda ini childish, egoish, di sini sudah jelas sekali kalau anda yg salam, mempublish sesuatu yg tidak pd tepatnya.  
Kalau anda ingin mengharapkap sebuah review yg memuja2 anda, anda salah tempat karena di FFn ini bukan tempat seperti itu, di sini lebih bebas dan demokrasi.  
Baru di kritik secuil saja reksinya gini, anda belum tau saja para flamers di fandom anime itu buasnya seperti apa._

"Justru yang buas-buas yang menantang...jawab dia seperti itu Rhein-a, hahaha", kata Yunho, dan sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat di kepalanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Jaejoong

Rhein membalas sambil terkekeh pelan,

_Saya memang masih kecil QAQA, mohon bantuannya yaaa._

_Aduh, kok ngakak ya bagian '__anda ingin mengharapkap sebuah review yg memuja2 anda__', sok tahu sekali._

_Lagipula, memang reaksi saya sebelumnya apa? Say belum juga bereaksi apa-apa -_-_

_Dan juga...saya penasaran loh bagaimana 'buas'nya para flamers itu :3_

_Salam cinta,_

Rhein menyeringai kecil, sedikitpun hatinya tidak sakit hati, yang ada malah senang.

_rikyung __2/28/13 . chapter 1 _

_kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,, realty of yunjae... waduh q seneng banget baca nya thanks ya chingu..  
sumpah ya tadinya aq sedih knp yunjae shipper banyak pindah jadi hominoids...  
ckckc, tapi tak apalah sedikit tulisan ini bisa membuat hatiku yakin lagi klo ada benang merah yang terkait antara yunjae... :)_

"Hominoids? Apa itu?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Hominoids itu para fansnya couple Yunho-Changmin appa...", jelasku.

"Yah...memang terkadang aku terpesona dengan wajah manisnya...", kata Yunho yang sukses mengudang tatapan tajam dariku, sedang Jaejoong kalem-kalem saja. Ia bisa memastikan hal itu tidak benar. Lagipula ia tahu sesuatu hal mengenai Changmin dan Kyuhyun, sang magnae Super Junior.

Sedang pikiran Rhein : _'CHANGMIN MILIKKU'_

_Mei __2/28/13 . chapter 1 _

_Waaaa... Aku baru tahu di film reply 1997 ada hint DBSK and Yunjae... nggak bs ntnt soalnya aku pynya... Laptop kecil nggak bs bt ntnt cd huweeee...*#malah curcol*. Aku suka bgt klo kamu cerita tntang hint BL... Ada jg kok yang ngeshare curcolan kyk gini di ... Coba deh buka nama author vios_getz... Nah disitu ada judul curcolan fujo-nya getz... Jadi author bs nambah tmn jg... Slm kenal y author aku jg fujo, suka ma DBSK, SUJU, EXO pokoknya aku SM biased and cinta ma yunjae couple... Let's be friend :D and terus berbagi cerita y..._

Rhein membalas,

_Saya nontonnya juga di notebook, saya juga ga punya CDnya, punyanya file pemberian teman hehe ._.v_

_Iyaa, saya juga tahu XD emang seneng baca FS atau curcolan sesama fujoshi itu XD_

_Iyaaa, salam kenal ya...kapan-kapan kalau ada lagi ._._

_Terimakasih _

"Ckck...populasi fujoshi semakin banyak saja...", komentar Jaejoong.

"Apakah kita harus membuat film seperti Dangerous Love lagi untuk menekan keberadaan mereka?", timpal Yunho pura-pura serius.

"Kau gila Yun". Jaejoong sewot, Yunho terkikik gembira.

_afy __3/1/13 . chapter 1 _

_knalan yuk.. 9w afy, yjs akut wkwkwk  
n! Nomerku 081795669__xx_

Rhein mengetik cepat,

_Maaf saya nggak punya pulsaaa T_T_

_shining minsu __3/6/13 . chapter 2_

_chapter 1 : shiny benar2 nggak mengerti jalan pikiran kamu ._.  
itu prolog? atau curhatan?  
tertipu dengan summary  
well, untuk singkatnya biar shiny perjelas. fanfiction bukan curhatan.  
dan sebenarnya apa maksudnya mempublish hal seperti itu?  
*heavy sigh*  
go home dear, you're drunk!_

chapter 2 : mungkin karena mood shiny yang sudah ambruk dngan chapter 1.  
shiny tdk baca sama sekali.  
apakah chapter ini masih berisi curhatan kamu?  
aku YJs dan aku mengerti perasaan kamu.  
tapi bisakah kamu menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan fandom ini?  
kamu tidak bisa terus melawan arus dear.

Rhein membalas singkat,

_Yes I am 8)_

Komentar berikutnya,

_pangpang __3/6/13 . chapter 1 _

_Belom nonton sayah filmnya cuma baru denger doang (cuma liat awalnya pas mereka nyanyi HUG di mobil, belom sempetttt) dan baca entah dimana ini film kaya nyeritain kenyataannya Yunjae dengan bnyak munculin hint2 yunjae n DBSK... dari si cewe yg fansnya HOT (JJ ngefans bgt kan dulu ma HOT), yang gue bingung knapa judulnya 1997 (kan DBSK blom ada :P) sezaman lagi sama HOT :D_

Rhein menggaruk kepalanya lalu dengan cepat mengetik,

_Waduh, waktu bagian itu saya mau nangis rasanya! Bener deh, terharuu :"_

_Film ini alurnya maju mundur, dan ada suatu waktu dimana flashbacknya itu ketika zaman DBSK masih berlima, gitu _

Scroll terus berlanjut ke review berikutnya,

_Kyuminjoong __3/6/13 . chapter 2 _

_Ini...gimana ya..fiksi terunik yg pernah aq bca di ffn *kalo g mw dibilang ff*  
Sudut pandang penulis dimana penulis jg ikut brperan.. Isi'a bner2 kaya big dream smw yjs *aq rasa*  
Dan aq sukaaaa  
Soal drama'a, aq kbetulan blm nonton, jd pngen nonton euy :3_

Rhein terkikik pelan dan menjawab,

_Yahh, mungkin ini bukan fanfic, ini hanya untaian kata (?)_

_Huwahahaha, sejak saya menjadi YJ hardcore, pikiran saya meliar...dan mungkin menulis dengan gaya dan sudut pandang seperti ini bisa sedikit 'memuaskan' (?)_

_Terimakasiiiih _

_Nonton lah cepetan XD_

"Kau memang beruntung Rhein-a", Yunho menyela dengan senyum tampannya disela-sela Rhein mengetik.

"Apanya yang beruntung jika kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa didepanku", Rhein bersungut.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?", Jaejoong merengut, bibir kissablenya membentuk pouts lucu.

[ganti kata 'DOT' /HDdWYDGqK7 ]

"Seperti ini?"

'_CUP!'_

Sedikit terlonjak karena kaget dan menutup mulut yang menganga, Rhein menatap horor pada Yunho yang tiba-tiba bangkit dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong.

Sepersekian detik kemudian bibir cherry kissable itu bertumbukan dengan bibir hati Yunho. Less than one second! Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat jemari Rhein bergetar.

"An-andwae...", Rhein berkata lirih.

"Mungkin kalau kau datang disaat yang tepat, entah kapan, kau akan melihat yang lebih daripada ini", seringai Yunho berdiri memperhatikan Rhein berkutat pada lapotopnya dari belakang sofa.

Rhein menolehkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. Dan yang terlihat adalah Jaejoong menelusupkan kepalanya pada sudut sofa. '_Telinganya merah sekali', _ batin Rhein.

Mengatur nafas, Rhein menggaruk kepalanya. Mungkin ia fujoshi paling beruntung di dunia ini, tak ambil pusing dengan Jaejoong yang ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga.

_miracle __3/6/13 . chapter 2 _

_so weet bngt smpe nyengir2 bcany... kkk_

yunjaeny malu2 gtu... hehehe... eon,rekamin yunjae yadongan,dong... 3 *plak! #yadong kumat

Rhein menyengir lebar ketika membaca review itu, tanpa disadarinya...

'_GUBRAAAKKKK'_

Kali ini Jaejoong dan Rhein yang melongo polos melihat Yunho tersungkur di belakang sofa.

"Aish...apa-apaan mereka ingin melihat kegiatan pribadiku dengan Jaejoongie? Mereka pikir aku tidak punya malu begitu?", sungut Yunho mengusap dahinya yang terbentur lantai. Ia tak habis pikir dengan segala keanehan para fujoshi itu.

"Ahjusshi! Kau pikir kelakuanmu tadi menunjukkan kau punya malu?", balas Rhein menyeringai.

"Kan hanya kau...", jawab Yunho.

"Tapi jangan-jangan...kau akan menuliskan semua yang kau lihat di ruangan ini dan mempublikasikannya pada semua orang?", selidik Yunho, matanya menyipit.

"Kau benar sekali ahjusshi mesum nan tampan", ujarku menyeringai. Dan Jaejoong? Silahkan lihat gambar di bawah ini :

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRpxXid81zh3JHMquK5s697 fUmYXT7x9v26vdcI5VjISSArqgn3 4fQ-7ws

"Lanjutkan, aku mau membaca review berikutnya",

_pieasOne __3/6/13 . chapter 1 _

_saya sudah liattt dramanyaaaaaaa... and bagusssss bnget,  
saya langsung tercengang,senyum tiga jari-ato mungkin lebih trus ngakak gegulingan waktu si Junhee ngaku sama shiwo kalo doi suka ma yunjae oopps yoonjae mksudnya...  
habis pikiran saya langsung ting! tertuju dan terpusat pada mereka -yunjae- couple paling yahud sejagad,  
detik itu juga saya jadi sueneng bnget meratiin junhee yg lagi meratiin yoonjae..  
rasanya sesuatuuu bnget, kyk ada ada versi yunjae yg dibikin drama,  
sepertinya saya sama anehnya dengan anda author..  
:D  
waktu itu saya juga bingng sangat mao fangirling ma capa abis liat nih drama,  
uggh menyiksaaa sekali,  
wkwkwk,  
jadinya curcol puanjaaaaang nih.._

"Benar-benar para fujoshi ini...sepertinya mereka senang sekali akan keberadaan kami", celetuk Yunho, aku hanya terkikik pelan. '_Salah sendiri kalian begitu menggiurkan untuk dijadikan fantasi liar kami'._

_Choi Min Gi __3/7/13 . chapter 2_

_uaaaaaaaaa, aku belum nonton. sumpah pengen nonton :(  
nasibnya kayak aku banget :D untung temen sekelasku ada yang yunjae ship tapi ga se-akut aku. rasanya tuh pengen meledak (?) kalo ini pendapat ttg yunjae ga tersalurkan :D  
oiya, salam kenal ne_

Choi Min Gi? Bukankah dia anak kelas sebelah? Aku berpikir...owh, ternyata dia juga fujoshi, mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Pikirku sambil terus men-scroll kolom review.

_dommie-test __3/8/13 . chapter 2_

_Kyaaaaaa hidup YUNJAE Shipper!  
Terus menunggu sampai mereka kembali berlima, gak ada lagi 2 nama JYJ atau DBSK. Tapi mereka bakal kembali ada dibawah 1 nama TVXQ dan berlima ()9  
YUNJAEShip_

Aku setuju dengan reviewer yang ini. Benar...ah, sesuatu di sudut hati berdenyut sakit mengingat kenyataan tentang yang terjadi pada TVXQ.

"Ini komentar yang terakhir...heeung... lelahnyaaaaaa", Rhein merentangkan tangan dan men-shut down laptop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka...ternyata begitu ya para YunJae shipper itu", gumam Jaejoong membawa tiga mangkuk berukuran sedang berisi es krim vanilla dan menyodorkannya pada kami.

Sekembalinya dari menaruh laptop di atas nakas, Rhein kembali kesofa dan mendapati pasangan itu duduk berdempetan. Tak ingin mengganggu, ia memilih duduk di karpet. Namun niatannya tercegah oleh Jaejoong,

"Kemarilah sayang, duduk di sini", Jaejoong menepuk are sofa yang sengaja ia sediakan untuk Rhein, diantara mereka.

"Eeung? Aku? Ah, tidak apa, nantinya aku mengganggu", ujar Rhein malu-malu (kucing). Tapi pada akhirnya ia duduk juga disitu, di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kami menyayangimu rhein-a", memandang lembut pada Rhein, dan Yunho memeluknya.

"Eh? Bukannya aku sering membuat kalian kesal? Terutama Yunho-sshi...", Rhein menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa suasananya jadi seperti ini. Ia jadi tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa...kami menyukai tulisanmu. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya dunia luar tahu tentang hubungan kami yang sesungguhnya...", Yunho berkata bijak.

"Yunho benar...", kali ini Jaejoong angkat suara.

Rhein menyendokkan es krim vanilla itu sambil mengangguk setengah tak mengerti.

Tubuhnya refleks mundur dan bersandar pada tangan kanan Yunho dan tangan kiri Jaejoong yang melingkar di belakang tubuhnya.

Merasakan Yunho yang berada di sebelah kirinya mencondongkan badan ke kanan, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong yang berada si sebelah kanan mencondongkan badannya ke arah kiri.

Tepat di depan wajah Rhein, mereka melakukan _soft kissing._

"Hehe, fans service terakhir untuk hari ini", ujar Jaejoong kaku. Sedikit menyesali perbuatannya di depan remaja tanggung itu.

'_Cup!'_

Yunho dan Jaejoong menyeringai tipis setelah memberi ciuman kecil di masing-masing pipi Rhein. Sebenarnya Yunho dan Jaejoong memang sudah menganggap Rhein sebagai adik kandung mereka sendiri.

"Baiklah...ini sudah malam...aku kan pulang dan bermimpi indah...kalian juga...oyasuminasai mina-san...", enath setan apa yang merasuki Rhein, ia berbicara dengan nada datar.

Tak lama, Rhein sudah menghilang di balik pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

Yunho menyeringai kecil. Mengusir Rhein ternyata segampang itu. Kini ia berdua dengan Jaejoongienya...

"Jae-ah..."

"Wae?"

"Kini kita berdua..."

"Lalu?"

"Nghh...agh...engh... Y-yun...ho...berhenti...nghh...AGHH!"

Rhein memang sudah berada di kamar dan bermimpi indah sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali mereka berdua.

Tepat lima detik setelah pintu apartemen Jaejoong menutup, pandangannya beralih pada namja cantik di sebelahnya.

Perlahan tangannya menyusuri paha Jaejoong dan mengusapnya perlahan. Menyusuri pelan hingga sampai pada gundukan di tengah-tengah paha Jaejoong.

Inginnya mulutnya yang berada di situ, namun belum...

Telapak tangannya yang kekar mengelus pelan gundukan itu, mengundang desahan kecil dari bibir kissable.

Elusan lembut itu berubah menjadi sedikit kasar. Yunho memijit pelan gundukan di selangkangan Jaejoong yang semakin membesar, seiring dengan miliknya yang juga ikut terangsang.

Sebuah erangan frustasi lolos dari bibir kissable, mata doe itu menatap sayu pada Yunho, meminta _'lebih'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-SELESAI-

JANGAN PROTES -_- hehe ._.

Saya tahu ini SANGAT kepanjangan. Kalau malas baca yasudah, di cicil aja bacanya (?). Domo arigatou mina-san XD

Hehe~

Special thanks untuk yang review. Terimakasih untuk flame dan bash-nya yaa ^_^

Entah saya yang heartless atau bagaimana, komentar-komentar 'cinta' itu bagaikan lecutan semangat untuk saya :D

Special pakai peluk untuk review dari NAOMI. Terimakasih dari saya untuk anda, benar-benar terima kasih, saya anggap itu bentuk perhatian dari anda kepada saya selaku warga FFN yang baru *bow*. Saran anda bagus sekali ^_^ chapter 2 ini untuk anda. At last I can convert my passion into FF

(Sedikit tambahan lagi, untuk GUEST : Saya mengharapkan review yang memuja? BIGNO. Oh ayolah~ seperti anda tahu segalanya tentang saya. Tapi terima kasih deh sudah menaruh 'perhatian' untuk karya saya ini)


End file.
